


A Day with Rinkah

by Herowrath3



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: An extra meal at dinner brings Rinkah and Kiran closer until they end up in his quarters one night. Requested by an anonymous fan on Discord.
Relationships: Rinkah/ Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Day with Rinkah

It had been a few weeks since Rinkah had appeared in Askr and joined the Order of Heroes, but it was already apparent that she loved to eat given how quickly she'd tear through her meals and the number of times I caught her sweet-talking a treat for herself out of the kitchen. But it wasn't as though she was just a glutton and nothing more as she burned through all that food and then some on the battlefield. It was safe to say she was one of the most passionate fighters in the Order, fueled by a mixture of pride, a love of combat...and of course a love of food.

As a reward, I chipped in in the kitchens one evening. The chefs - both native to Askr and some of the Heroes with a flair for the culinary arts - were surprised to see me there, but gave me a corner of the sprawling mess of large rooms to work in. I worked much slower than the others and I couldn't help feeling inadequate as the experts around me completed dish after dish after dish, their hands seemingly flying across their separate worktops, dicing fruit and meat and pouring them into their pots before I could even blink.

But still I persevered, following the steps of the Hoshidan recipe I'd already learned from one of those same chefs. I had a few close calls - I got distracted right when the pot started to boil, for one - but soon enough I had a large plate of meat laden with spices before me. And it smelled delicious too, if I say so myself!

I'd finished right on time too, for I heard the sound of the Heroes that had been on patrol as they filed into the dining hall, Rinkah chief among them. My palms felt sweaty at the sight, but I was able to keep my grip on my work long enough to hand it to the server with special instructions on who to give it to.

At the time I was sure it had been the perfect crime but later that night, just before I went to my quarters, Rinkah cornered me. I had barely made out a "Hello" before she began to speak, her body tense.

"My portion at dinner was twice what it usually is, for some reason. Was that you, Kiran?"

"I...uh, I don't know what you mean!" I rubbed the back of my head but she just raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Well, you don't need to butter me up." She continued as if I hadn't said anything - I suppose I had a worse poker face than I thought. "I get along just fine on what everyone else around here eats. If giving me a bigger meal than even Alfonse and Sharena was some kind of ploy to get me in your debt... Well, it didn't work. Totally failed. In fact, I didn't even notice."

Her arms still folded she huffed and looked away, though her cheeks darkened ever so slightly. I smiled, wiping the expression from my face as she huffed and turned back.

"Ugh," she sighed "fine, obviously I noticed... Look, if there's something you want, you don't have to do all that for me. Just ask next time, OK?"

I smiled again, a much wider smile this time. I felt nice to be so happy.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a bribe or anything," I told her. "I just wanted to say thanks for all your hard work since coming here." I tented my fingers and pushed them outward, hearing a series of faint clicks as my joints popped.

"You...you sure?" She cocked her head. I couldn't recall ever seeing her look so surprised. It...was actually quite sweet, doubly so given how strong she looked and ferocious she was in battle.

"Yeah, of course!" I held out my hand. "Keep up the good work out there, Rinkah."

She stared at my offering with that same surprised expression...and then took it, a warm smile blossoming over her features.

"Yeah...thanks, Kiran! You're my kinda guy!"

* * *

That marked the start of a strong friendship between us, even though I never had the opportunity to cook for her again. We always took a few minutes at the start or end of any missions we had together to just chat, alongside having meals together when we could. I still couldn't get used to her... _voracious_ appetite or eating methods, but we still had a lot of fun together.

* * *

It all culminated one night when I bid farewell to her in front of my door, but she followed me into my quarters instead of leaving.

"Uh...Rinkah? Did you need anything?"

"N - nothing, I... Well, I just wanted to tell you something, if you don't mind."

I shook my head, then cocked it. "No, not at all. What is it?"

"Uh, actually... it's not so much that I want to _tell_ you something as it is that I want to show you something... Wait, no! That's not it either!" She looked away and bit her lip, her arms folded. I tried not to smile at the sight and placed a hand on one of her toned limbs. She looked at me, the surprise evident on her features.

"Hey, whatever it is, I'm here for you," I smiled this time, trying to make it as inviting as possible. She considered me for a moment, then let out a soft breath. I could feel her muscles relax, then saw her drop her arms. But she still kept her eyes anywhere but on me for a few seconds, before muttering to herself.

"...screw it."

I wanted to ask what she meant, but I had barely opened my mouth before she pressed hers to it.

I was surprised by the touch of her lips on mine but accepted them, returning her embrace. Her strong arms enveloped me and yet her grip was snug, not at all crushing as I thought they would be. Her body was so warm too, heated by both her high energy and the strength of the Flame Tribe flowing through her veins. I ran my hand up her back, feeling all of her toned muscles bumping my palm on its way up to the back of her head at which point I ran it through her short, white strands. It was an odd feeling, the touch of her warm scalp beneath my fingers and the cool wig of her mask brushing against my knuckles.

But as soon as I registered this sensation, Rinkah pulled back from me. Just as I worried she was going to stop us, she pulled her mask off and tossed it. We watched it spin like a furry boomerang and land with a soft _thump_ on my mattress. She looked at me then. Her cheeks were already darker than normal but now her eyes were half-shut as well.

"You know what I want, right?"

I licked my lips, still partly in disbelief, but I nodded and leaned forward to kiss her again. My arms went around her once more, only letting her move them to let my robe drop to the carpet beneath our feet. We pulled back for air and I held her elbow, walking her to my bed. I picked up her mask and looked around for a moment before going to place it on tea table in the center of my room, then came back to her. I held my arms wide to hug her, but she pressed a hand against my sternum instead.

"That needs to come off, lover boy," it was her first smile since entering the room, but it still warmed my heart to see it. As quickly as I could, I pulled my dark blue shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor. My flat stomach exposed I felt a sudden twinge of shame compared to her intense definition, but she just smiled and pressed her hand to my gut: her warmth seemed to heat my entire body as I, as if hypnotized, came to sit beside her. She pecked my lips and untied her gloves. They fell, one after the other, but she was already untangling the wraps around her wrists. I watched as they too peeled off like ribbons and stayed mesmerized as she started unwrapping her chest, only realizing what was about to happen mere moments before her final roll of bandages came undone.

I looked away for a second before catching myself and looking at her again - I didn't want to insult her openness after all. Her breasts were small and stood out - both literally and figuratively - from among the taut muscles surrounding them, but that just made her allowing me to look at them more meaningful to me. I glanced up at her face, only to see that she was looking away from me instead.

"Don't say anything," she mumbled.

So I didn't.

At first.

Instead I placed my hand on her stomach and slid it all the way up to cup one of her mounds. She gasped and stared at me, her mouth hanging open even as I nudged her onto her back and lowered my mouth to her other breast. She gasped a second time and I continued to suckle at her teat before swapping to her other, climbing over her to do so. I palmed her other mound as I sucked and licked my way around her, letting her whimper several times in quick succession before looking up at her with a smile.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with these," I said.

"Y - you...are you sure?" came the reply.

Still smiling, I kissed her lips, giving the boob in my hand a quick squeeze before raising my head so I could look into her eyes.

"Of course."

She remained shocked for a while, but then her face softened into a smile of her own, the edges of her eyes crinkling as she spoke, her voice at a much higher pitch than he'd ever heard it.

"...thank you, Kiran."

"Don't mention it."'

With that I got off of her to untie the knot of her trousers. She premptively raised her hips for me to slide them down and over her knees, at which point she placed each of her feet on the foot of my bed so that she could ease and kick off each of her boots in turn. With that done, I slipped my fingers into her panties and slowly drew them down too. Even through the moving fabric I could feel her body seize up as soon as her core became exposed, but I never got the chance to see it. As soon as I'd flung her underwear to the ground she'd sat up and grabbed my shoulders from behind, barely giving me a moment to regain my senses before she'd thrown me back on the bed in her place.

She threw off my shoes first. They were ordinary attire unlike her own boots, so it was an easy feat. Next she unbuckled my belt. At this point my mind had caught up to reality. A part of me wanted to ask why she seemed so frenzied, but the other thought it funnier, sweeter or maybe even both to let her be so ravenous in bed without herself knowing. As she did for me I raised my legs so she could take my trousers off, followed by my underwear. Unlike her though, I let her stare as my length bounced into position. Instead I watched as her eyes widened yet again and she licked her lips. The gesture was so slight you may have missed it were you not watching her closely, but unfortunately for her: I was.

Again I was tempted to say something and again I decided her actions without any influence on my part would be sweeter to behold. In time she tore her eyes away from my length and crawled up my body, slowly letting herself down so that she was pressed against me. We kissed once more, her body swelteringly warm against mine now that there no clothes keeping us apart and the hormones no doubt running through her.

"You know," she said after several seconds of us gazing into one another's eyes "all this time I've been thinking of how to thank you for that meal the other day..."

"You still want to pay me back for that?" I was hit by her earnestness - hard - but couldn't help asking. "I just wanted to thank _you_ for all your hard work, remember?"

"Yes, but still..." she looked away, letting her nipples trace an inch across my chest and back as she turned to me again. "You didn't have to do that, so...let me take care of you right now, okay?"

She'd turned to me, but she wasn't making eye contact. She started to sit up but I took her chin into my hand. She let out a faint yelp of surprise, but I lowered her face to mine once more and kissed her lips yet again. We parted after just a few moments, but she still looked out of breath all of a sudden. I just smiled.

"You don't owe me anything, Rinkah," I began. She opened her mouth to argue but I raised a finger. "But if you really want to take care of me, you go right ahead."

I smiled and she smiled back, albeit shyer. Then she raised her hips and scooted back down body, flinching as my tip grazed the space between her core and rear - I flinched as well, but as soon as the sensation came it passed and she was positioned directly above my waiting rod.

"Uh..." She blushed again. "Just so you know, I haven't done this before, so...don't blame me if I do it wrong."

"Trust me," I held out my hand. "We're in it together."

She smiled and interlaced her fingers with mine for a moment, then braced herself against the bed with one hand and held me in place with the other, biting her lip before letting her body sink. The first thing I felt was how tight she was. It made sense that someone whose body was incredibly toned on the outside would be just as taut on the inside too, right? She grimaced as she continued to sink and I felt my tip brush against her wall and curved alongside it as it continued to go deeper. Every so often I'd scrape against her just _so_ and she would moan. She sank so slowly and cautiously in stark contrast to how she behaved in other aspects of her life, I didn't even notice how far she'd sunk until she stopped, barely two inches from completely impaling herself on me. She took several deep breaths and looked into my eyes. I smiled and held out my hands a second time, palms facing outward.

"We can take this at your speed, don't worry."

"Th - thanks..." She pressed her palms against mine, then interlaced our fingers once more, leaning against me ever so slightly. I saw her knees tremble a little from the corner of my eyes before she sank again. And again. And...

Her eyes went wide at the sensation of my bottoming out in her. Then her jaw fell slack.

Finally, she let out a long yet low " _Ohhhh..._ "

"Are you okay, Rinkah?"

" _Yes!_ Oh, by the _Gods_ , yes!" Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at me, her grip on my hands tightening. "I had no idea this could feel so _good!_ "

She rose up halfway, hissing as my moist length rubbed against her walls, then impaled herself on me again. Then again and again and again, keeping her hands and eyes locked with mine. I waited with a smile as she bounced, eventually forming a steady rhythm and slowing, closing her eyes and humming to myself.

Then I thrust up into her and her eyes snapped open once more.

She looked at me with those same red orbs, glowing like the embers of a hearth, and a shocked expression that morphed into a smug smile as she started bouncing on me with renewed vigor. I replied in kind, pounding her as hard as I could, tugging her hands towards me slightly with each thrust to make our collisions even a little bit harder.

We kept up the pace for several minutes more, thrusting into each other as much as we could before I felt her tense once more, her lower muscles squeezing me while I was still inside her. I had a feeling I knew what was to come but kept going and soon enough her entire face crumpled. She began impaling herself on me much more erratically than before, to the point that I couldn't even keep pace with her anymore and just held her hands as tightly as I could, letting her ride me until she gasped and froze with my girth fully inside her. A split second later her fluids gushed out of her and I responded in kind, unable to hold myself back at the touch of her warm desire. We both pulsed, our hips making minute thrusts against the other's until we both slowed to a halt. We both took several deep breaths, Rinkah's steadying before mine despite doing more work: she really was strong, I couldn't help thinking to myself as she watched me recover.

"Did you... did you like it?" I managed. She beamed. Compared to her usual stoic faces, at that moment she looked like a child half her age and the sight made me giddy with childlike joy myself. She released my hands and wrung her own. I looked at them and then mine: we'd both left deep red marks on each other from how hard we'd been gripping one another...but it just felt more romantic that way. She seemed to have come to the same realization, letting her hands fall to my sides so that she could peel herself up off of me, both of us hissing as she raised herself up and up and up and _off_ of me with the soft sound of my length falling to my stomach in a small puddle of excess fluids. She crawled to my side with ginger movements before letting herself collapse, bouncing me an inch off the mattress as she did so. Chuckling slightly at both the sight of _Rinkah_ being tired and the swooping feeling in my gut I turned to her. Her warm smile told me I had nothing to worry about. Her next words only confirmed it.

"Oh... _yes!_ I _adored_ it, Kiran!"

**Author's Note:**

> A short and fluffy story, just as the fan asked for. It was surprisingly challenging, but it was a nice change of pace too~! If you want to request a story too, please check out the tumblr link on both my profile page and right [here](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/636846825190686720/nsfw-fanfiction-commissions). You can also check out how to make commissions easier on yourself by checking out [this link](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/639333482202628096/nsfw-commission-discountbribe-announcement) too. But be careful, that second link is only going to be valid for this month (January 2021) ;)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the story. Til next time~!


End file.
